Behind Closed Bars
by Curlypubes
Summary: This is a continuation to my fic "Behind Closed Doors" and a prequel to my fic "What Happened Next", which I might change after this fic is over. This fic deals with Aaron's time in prison, which is where Behind Closed Doors finished off.
1. July

**Author's note:** Like it says in the description, this is a continuation of my fic "Behind Closed Doors", so if you haven't read that then this mught not make sense. Some people were asking me to track Aaron's time in prison so I figured I would, cause I wanted to too. I already have a fic in progress of what happens after Aaron's out of prison ("What Happened Next"), but I'm not a big fan of it myself. I may close this fic with the intention of taking life after prison for Aaron in a new direction, I dunno yet, but if people want me to continue the other fic I will.

**

* * *

**

**July**

"Aww look at you in your little prison clothes. And especially with that big scowl on your face and sitting there behind those bars, you look like a little infant trapped in a play area. That's adorable".

Aaron tried to further his scowl but he couldn't help but grin. Jackson's attempt to cheer him up had worked. Maybe it was just because Jackson was there. That always cheered Aaron up. It was his second week of his first month out of seven in prison. Adam visited yesterday and Paddy had visited two days prior to that. Chas tried to visit everyday but Aaron made it clear for her to cut back on that.

"This place sucks." He scowled.

"Well what do you expect, its prison. Mind you with your thuggish face you fit right in here." Jackson smirked.

"Oi, you, maybe I should find a new boyfriend in here who fits right in with me then shouldn't I", Aaron teased back, but he was no match for Jackson.

"Yeah you're right, you do always complain how I'm too big to fit into you. What can I say? I'm big-headed!" Jackson had one that one and also won a smile and a wee chuckle on Aaron's face. He was making his day go much faster, which he loved, because prison was never the most fun of places.

"So what are the people in here like?", Jackson asked, attempting to be serious with his boyfriend for a while.

"Yeah they're alright. No trouble yet. Thank God for my "thuggish face", as you so nicely put it. I think its helping people not to start on me. Still early days though."

"And you not got a cellmate yet?"

"Nah, thank God. But they were sayin' something to me about getting one soon. Some geezer who's a right pain. Lucky me ay?"

"Are you sure they weren't just talking about you, cause that kind of sounds like you." Jackson messed. If Aaron was able to playfully hit him, he would have.

"I'm sorry for this by the way." Aaron added, seriously bringing down the tone of the conversation they were having. Jackson knew instantly what he was talking about. Aaron being in prison was hard on him, but he managed. It was only seven months. It could have been longer.

"You don't have to worry about it. You did the right thing. I mean really, would you have rather slept with Wayne? I would have done the same thing in your position". That put a smile on Aaron's face to know he wasn't a complete screw up. Maybe he was starting to make good choices from now on, instead of getting himself into trouble all the time. Then again he was sitting in prison so that doesn't say much for him.

"I know you're just putting on a brave face for me. You don't have to -" Jackson interrupted Aaron before Aaron finished that. he knew exactly what he was going to say and wouldn't let him. He knew he was self conscious about people loving him and he was trying to push Jackson away before Jackson broke up with him, but that never crossed the builder's mind ever. He wouldn't dare dream of it.

"Aaron, don't be stupid. After everything we've been through do you think I'd just leave you now."

"I would if I was you".

"Well thank God I'm not you then. Hey, I'm gonna be here as much as possible until you get out, and in 6 months, a week and 5 days, I'll be standing right outside that door with my arms wide open waiting to give you the biggest hug when you finally get out of this dump."

"You promise?"

"I promise"

"Can you promise me one more thing?"

"Anything"

"Please don't be waiting with your arms open to hug me. Save that 'til we get home at least. How embarrassing would that look!"

Jackson laughed, "Fine, I promise I won't, but just you wait 'til you get home then, cause I swear I won't actually let you go!"

"Deal."


	2. August

**August**

"Heya. Could you tell me where Aaron Livesy is. He's supposed to be here". Jackson asked the officer, and sat down at the table he and Aaron had talked at during every one of Jackson's visits.

"Aaron Livesy? Okay, I'll look into it now." Jackson dismissed the officer with a "thanks" and waited patiently for his banged up boyfriend to come out and talk to him. Even though Aaron was the one locked up alone in a cell, Jackson couldn't help but feel lonely nowadays too. The parole officer came out from behind a door, behind Jackson, alone.

"I'm sorry, he says he doesn't want to speak to anyone at the moment. Visitng hours for tomorow are between 12 and 2. Thanks.", she said, as if she was reading it off a brochure.

"No, sorry, I think you're mistaken he does."

"No, sorry, I think you are, he doesn't"

"Look, can you tell him its Jackson Walsh who's looking for him." She eyed him up at his request as if to say 'F*** off!' but he pleaded with her, with a simple "please" and his wide, warm, brown eyes opened up to her and they were so irresistable that she couldn't say no. She came back about two minutes later, still alone.

"I'm sorry sir, but he said he's not up for seeing anyone, including Jackson Walsh today. But you can feel free to try again tomorow."

Jackson stood up out of the chair aggressively. He couldn't see why this woman was being so rude to him. Why wouldn't she let him see Aaron? "Look, I know he does want to talk to me so I reckon you do your job and stop -"

"Jackson!", Aaron's voice called out from behind him, and in good time too, because from the look on the parole officer's face, well, it looks like someone had just pissed on it! Jackson turned around to Aaron to finally greet his boyfriend, like he had four or five times a week, but he wasn't pleased by what he saw. In fact, he jumped when he turned around to see aaron's face.

His left eye was swolen and tinted with a black and purple colour. The right side of his bottom lip had been busted, and he had several bruises around his face, as well as a bandage around his right wrist.

"Its alright, I'll talk to 'im", Aaron said quietly while taking a seat opposite to Jackson at the table. The officer gave Jackson a sneer before she walked off. Jackson was still standing, still looking at Aaron in disbelief. He knew these marks weren't an accident. Who dared do this to his boyfriend!

"What the hell happened to you, and don't say it was an accident. Did you report the person? What did you say? Did you hit the person back? Is that why you wearing a bandage? What exactly hap-"

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson" Aaron pleaded, trying to shut his lover up and get his attention. "Leave it, yeah?"

"What! Leave it? Eh, no! Someone hurt you and I want to know who."

"Really Jackson, just leave it. I thought I was the short tempered one." Jackson finally listened to Aaron, and took his seat. He knew Aaron would tell him what happened if he gave him the chance, so he sat there staring at him, giving the prisoner his huge puppy dog eyes that he knew Aaron couldn't resist.

"Two blokes were just having a laugh is all. Its how they get their kicks."

"No its how they get kicked! Which two guys were they?"

"Jackson! Please. Don't worry about it. I did some damage to them too. One of them fractured their jaw because of me. They had to be rushed to hospital"

"You must be so proud . ."

"Hang on. You were just giving out to me saying you were gonna kick their 'ead in"

"Yeah, cause if I do it I won't get in as much trouble as you. And I'm smarter than you. You could get a longer sentence for that!"

"Look around Jackson." Jackson looked around as Aaron spoke. "Almost everyone here has been beaten in some way. Thats what they do here. They find any reason to fight someone. Depending on what the reason is, some people get it bad, some people get off easy."

"And what was your reason then?", Jackson asked, now in a calm manner. Aaron dropped his head and ignored his question, but that kind of answered his question anyway.

"Aaron." Jackson's warm, deep voice called out, and Aaron raised his head to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes and that was as good as communicating for them. Jackson understood it all. "No. . . because of me? and you?" Aaron shook his head to agree.

"Well thats not acceptable. Yeah alright fair enough that people have scraps in prison over anything but to do this to you for being g-"

"Jackson! Keep it down will ya. Look, just forget about it. Please. For me, yeah? I just wanna have a nice talk with my boyfriend without any hastle. I have to savour any time I get with you". Jackson was touched and he shut up, returning to his calm, normal state. He and Aaron spent the next half an hour having a general discussion. Jackson filled him in on what had been going on in the village, how he was almost finished on Declan's house, what the other villagers were getting up to and if they had been talking about him and so on. They saved the last five minutes of visiting hours saying their goodbyes, so they could do it properly.

"You're really brave you know that? I don't think I'd survive if I was in here." Jackson was comforting his boyfriend, and he was doing a good job as a smile appeared out of Aaron's tarnished face. "Mind you I wouldn't get myself caught in here in the first place. But you're doing really great Aaron. And have I told you how much I'm missing the hell out of you." Aaron smiled even further. Jackson always made his day better.

"Yeah , you have. But trust me, I'm missing you more. I swear Jackson if you stopped showing up, I think I might actually hang myself, its so depressing in here. I can't wait to be able to, you know, with you after I get out. If you still want to of course."

"Aaron, didn't I tell you. When you get out of here, and when we get home, I will literally do everything I possibly can to you. Don't get too excited about getting out of your cell because I'm gonna have you locked in your room for seven months after that!" That was exactly what he needed to here. That Jackson would be there. That they would remain the romantic couple they were. That when Aaron finally got out of here he would have Jackson's hand to hold, his body to hug, his lips to kiss.

Jackson put his hand under Aaron's chin and lifted it up so they could gaze into each other's eyes. "Hey. Remember, I promised!". Aaron didn't even need to question that. Jackson said he would be there. He will be there.


	3. September

**Author's note:** I'll open by saying Thanks for reading. The idea of this chapter came from **dee22éire** from the DS forums. So that was much appreciated, and this chapter is dedicated to her. I think that's it so . .enjoy :)

**

* * *

**

**September**

"I hate Wednesdays", Aaron said to himself, sitting against the cold, cemented walls by the bars of his tiny cell. He sighed from boredom and lonliness. His eyes conveyed hurt, heartbreak and depression, a willing to be anywhere else. Wednesdays were the worst days. Jackson never visited these days, initally because of work but he also visited his mother every wednesday. Aaron's head plonked back against the rough concrete, lost in thoughts - that was all he could really do in his cell. _Remember last week when Jackson suggested bringing his mother with him so I could meet her. What a gobshite! What a great first impression that would be. Hi mom this is my boyfriend Aaron, and this is his parole officer Aqbar! Hopefully I'll get to meet her in a few months when I get out though._

A passing security guard noticed the dejected teen slumped against the wall of his cell sighing gloomily to himself: "Cheer up lad, today is your lucky day ay. The day you get yourself a cellmate. Lucky you, especially with your ways. I know you're type get excited over any bit of guy action right. Mind you this fella wouldn't be the finest catch."

"Bite me" Aaron sneered, one, because he was lonely and generally pissed off enough today already, and two, and the guard's sheer ignorance towards gay people.

"Yeah I reckon you'll be saying that to him and all. He's an annoying little yolk though. Enjoy". The officer laughed to himself and continued strolling down the corridoor whistling to himself.

"Yay" Aaron said, ever so blandly, to himself. He forced his head back against the wall again, trying to lose himself in his thoughts. To be honest, inside his head was the only good place to be in prison. Everything else was torture. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed away to himself again as he thought about his outside life, this time about what Adam and Paddy would be doing right now. _Well Adam and Scarlett are probably riding the holes off each other, nothing new there. Paddeh's probably in the vet with Rhona, talking about me probably, about what a disappointment I am and how I ended up in this flippin' dump!_ Aaron snapped out of his thoughts and he could feel paper against his hand in his left pocket. He pulled out a photo. He had forgotten that that was in there. He flipped it over to reveal the image.

It was a picture of Aaron and Jackson at a Man Utd vs Liverpool game. Jackson insisted the woman in the row in front of them took a picture of the pair, much to Aaron's dissatisfaction, especially because just before the woman pressed the button on the camera, Jackson slipped Aaron a big smooch on the cheek, which made Aaron smile uncontrollably. Jackson gave Aaron this picture a week or two before he went to prison. He told Jackson he threw it in the bin, because he would never admit that he loved the picture. If Jackson knew he still had it, he'd never let him live it down. Aaron brushed his fingers over the picture and continued dwelling on that moment.

_That was during half-time. Jackson was lucky Liverpool were winning or I would have been in a mood then. I remember he wouldn't stop asking that woman to take a picture of us. Because he wanted 'memories' of us. What a stupid idea_. Aaron didn't think it was a stupid idea. In fact, upon reflecting on it, he loved the idea, but of course, he would never admit it. _Of course that woman was so enthusiastic to take the picture as well. Stupid bitch. *laughs*. I'm glad I had to lend Jackson one of my jerseys, cause I remember it being really tight on him. I still remember when he slipped me that kiss so slyly aswell_. Aaron put his hand to his cheek, as if Jackson had just kissed him there.

He looked down at the picture one last time. The thing that really got him was how happy he looked. Aaron had never seen himself smile that much. Even now, just looking at the picture, he was smiling to himself. That had been one of their best days together. Mostly because Liverpool won and Aaron despised Man Utd, but also because him and Jackson had a really romantic day. Jackson held Aaron's hand during that match, which Aaron loved and loathed at the same time. When they got in the car before they went home, Jackson told him he loved him, and gave him the best kiss Aaron had ever got from Jackson. During the car ride home they both sang along to 'Don't Stop Believing' which was playing on the radio. Aaron cringed at that now, but he loved it at the time, especially because Jackson's singing voice sounded like a cat being raped. That night was the first night Jackson stayed in Aaron's and they didn't have sex. Mind you they did other stuff. The sweetest thing Aaron remembered about that night was resting his head on Jackson's bare chest, while Jackson was sound asleep of course. Aaron was too happy to sleep, and he had spent about the next half an hour running his eyes and his hands across every crevice of Jackson's body, getting to know him as well as possible. Then he was distracted for about ten minutes when he put his hand on Jackson's stomach, and he watched his hand move up and down along with Jackson's soft breaths. That was the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep, waking up the next day to the sight of Jackson's giant friendly smile leaning in and planting a kiss on Aaron's lips along with a 'Good morning'.

Looking back at that picture and that whole day, Aaron surprised himself at how much he remembered, and how much he could open up to himself inside his mind. If he could tell Jackson everything he just told himself, Jackson would probably get down on one knee to him there and then. Aaron never wanted to see Jackson more than he did right now. Luckily Jackson would be here tomorow, like he was every thursday. Now, just the thought of Jackson was putting an incontrollably large smile on his face. That was abruptly interrupted though by a clink the barred door beside him. He slipped the photo back in his pocket as quickly as possible before whoever was coming in saw it.

"Well well, what have we got here. My favorite little queer. Wa-hay, I should be a poet." Aaron didn't need to look up to know who his new cellmate was. Before he did he looked up to the ceiling, as if he was looking at God, and said "You have to fuckin' kidding me!"

"Aww don't be too sad there mate, we're gonna have a great time in here aint we. As long as you keep your hands to yourself. I know what you gays are like." Aaron stood up to face his arch nemises, Wayne, right in the face. At this point the police officer had already scrammed.

"Your hilarious. I love the way you got that little smirk on your face Wayne. Its gonna make your reaction so much more exciting to watch when I destroy you!"

"What are you gonna do, rape me? You already tried that and look what happened to you"

"Ha, you wish. I'd rather stick my ding-dong in my dog's mouth than put it anywhere near you. I'd probably get less diseases and all."

"Oh well. Doesn't bother me. I still managed to seperate you and your bum chum, didn't I?. Don't worry though. You got me to keep ya company now. I have a feeling we're gonna be best mates"

Aaron grabbed Wayne by the collar of his overalls. "Listen here Wayne. I'll never forgive you for seperating me and Jackson and I'll certainly never be mates with ya. So just keep your mouth shut for the next four months and you might not get beaten too bad"

"Me keep my mouth shut? Nah, 'fraid thats not gonna happen. I'll be nice though. We can talk all night. What first, maybe that ex boyfriend of yours, Jason was it? Did you ever notice he looks a lot like that goat man from "The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe?" Wayne smirked. Aaron tightened his grip around Wayne's overalls and flung him down to the ground. "Watch your mouth you son of a -"

"Oi, better not be trouble going on here!", a voice called out from behind. Aaron looked around to see an officer standing there.

"No, course not, we're just playing. We're actually really good mates ya see", Wayne said, while getting off the floor and wrapping his arm around Aaron's neck. The officer dismissed them and Aaron flung Wayne's arm off him.

"We're not mates now back off Wayne. I'm gonna try sleep and if you dare talk to me while I'm sleeping, then I'll make sure the only way you'll be sleeping is with your head through that wall.". Aaron lay down on his bed -if you would call it that- and tried to completely blank out his mind. He took out the picture from his pocket, discretely, and stared at it for a while, getting Jackson back into his mind. _At least Jackson's coming tomorow. That's something to look forward to. Faster I get to sleep, the faster tomorow will come_. Aaron shut his eyes and started to drift off.

"Night night, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Aaron groaned. _This is gonna be a long four months!_


	4. October

**October**

"Sorry I haven't been around much", Jackson said, quickly trying to explain himself before Aaron even took a seat in front of him. "You're not looking well.", he added, not exactly going on the right track for Aaron to forgive him.

His face was pale/green and his eyes were heavily bagged as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked a lot thinner as well, but not in a good way, in more of an unhealthy way. "Guess that's what prison does to ya", Jackson said, still before Aaron had even spoke.

"Where the hell have you been", were his first words.

"Sorry, I've been all over the place. My mum came to live with me and then flooded my flat. Typical of her to do something stupid like that, so we're looking for a place to stay. Maybe we'll get somewhere in the village, who knows. I've also been putting the finishing touches on Declan's house. He's driving me mad trying to get it all done and dusted, but I don't blame him and its done now thank God. Sorry again. Did ya miss me?" Jackson teased, raising a smirk to his face.

Aaron cut him off blankly. "No".

"Alright. Erm, what's new in prison then?"

"You haven't met my new cellmate yet."

"Right. Is he a looker? Hope you're not trying to make me jealous."

"I wouldn't worry about that" Aaron muttered under his breath, which Jackson heard, but his attention fell to that annoying familiar voice calling out behind him.

"Aww if it isn't my favorite gay couple." Wayne said, passing by Jackson while patting him on the back, and then walking around the table to take a seat beside Aaron. Jackson scrunched his face and tensed, as if he was affected by a really bad smell, but he was just doing all he could not to jump across the table and dig Wayne across the face as many times as he could before the guards pulled him off. Aaron wanted to do the same but he was used to Wayne's antics by now.

"Thought you two were broken up", Wayne continued to mock the pair, mostly in an attempt to annoy Jackson now. "Aaron's been getting off with loads of the lads in here, isn't that right gay boy. Tried to pull one on me, but I'm not a sick cunt, and who knows what diseases he got from you", Wayne eyed up Jackson.

Within milliseconds of Wayne finishing his sentence, Jackson jumped across the table and grabbed Wayne by his overalls with one hand and decked him across the face with the other. He only managed to get two punches in before he was pulled off. Aaron wanted to join in on beating Wayne, but instead he just buried his face in his hands and tried to think about nothing, while Jackson was being carried to the door by the officers. He looked up just as Jackson was pushed out the door but didn't manage to get a goodbye in.

Wayne had fallen off his seat but he got up now, wiping the blood from his nose, he was determined to continue annoying Aaron. "Looks like its just you and me now. Since he was the one who punched me this time, maybe I should blackmail him into sleeping with me. I bet he'd go for it. He's not a little pussy like you."

Aaron didn't bother retaliating. He merely stood up, went over to the guard, and asked for her to return him back to his cell, where he would do his best to just sleep the rest of the three and a half months away.

* * *

"Heya mate, you look rough", was Adam's greeting to Aaron.

"At least I'm not 18 years old and still can't grow facial hair", Aaron teased.

"Shut up mate. Sorry to hear 'bout Jackson. Don't blame him though."

"What about Jackson?"

"D'ya not hear? He got in trouble with the guards for attackin' Wayne, obviously, so they've allowed him to visit only once a month."

Aaron's face dropped. That would explain why Jackson hadn't visited in the nine days since his outburst here in the prison. Despite the fact that most of Aaron's thoughts were about Jackson, he was finding it easier by the day to live without seeing Jackson. He was used to it now. Jackson's visits were depleting and the last visit he made was hardly what Aaron dreamed of. He still cared for Jackson, no doubt, but maybe it was best to wait until he got out of prison to see Jackson again. That way he wouldn't have to torture himself about being restricted to doing certain things in a time limit with him.

"Not surprised" Aaron retorted.

"Sorry if I bummed you out more. That's the last thing you need in 'ere."

"Don't worry, don't care".

"Aaron!"

"Just leave it yeah. Haven't seen you in about two weeks. You still riding Scarlett in every possible location around the village then?", a smile raised on Aaron's face. He enjoyed the banter he and Adam shared and that was all he wanted now.

Adam laughed as his answer. "More than I can say for you, mate. You must be gettin' desperate at this stage. I don't wanna hear any stories about you dropping the soap in the showers ay."

"Get lost!" Aaron laughed. "The guys in here are mank. Makes you look bareable compared to them"

"Oi, that's cause my cute hairless baby face init." Adam smiled. They spent the next half an hour joking and talking to each other as they always did and the visit had managed to cheer Aaron up. Definitely more than Jackson's past few visits had. All this time wandering off in his mind thinking about Jackson, he had forgotten so many more things in the outside world that he missed. Adam and Paddy being two of those things. As their time was up, Adam got up and gave his best friend a good manly hug.

"When you get out of this dump, we're going out and getting absolutely off our tits!"

A wide grin spread across Aaron's face. That was what he wanted to hear. A good night out with his mate and a massive amount of alcohol would certainly be a great way to celebrate getting out of prison. "Yeah I'm gonna hold you to that. Just don't get too drunk that you'll be coming on to me all night. I know I'm irresistable but Scarlett wouldn't be pleased".

"Ha. Don't hold your breath mate. Cya"


	5. November

**November**

"Heya Aaron, brought you some sandwhiches. They took 'em off me at security though. Sorry."

"Lucky me", Aaron said blankly, but when he saw Paddy's face drop he thought best to be more polite, "Thanks anyway Paddy", he said, feigning a smile for Paddy's benefit.

"So what's new. Is that Wayne lad still bullyin ya?"

"Annoying, not bullyin', and yeah, he is. But I've got a little summat up my sleeve for him later."

"Alright but I don't want you getting into too much trouble, there could be serious consequences."

"Like going to prison?" Aaron retorted

"Alright, don't get sarky, I'm only tryin to 'elp. Has Jackson popped by yet?" Paddy asked ever so unslyly

"No"

"Oh right, do you know when he is?"

"What, do I look like I'm psychic, how the bloody 'ell would I know Paddy, dunno if you heard but there's not much means of communication from inside prison!"

"Sorry," Paddy said again, dropping his head and once again making Aaron feel guilty for being off with him.

"Look Paddy, I'm sorry, I'm just tired yeah. And it doesn't help with Wayne constantly in my ear. I'm really missing you Paddy, wish I had a friend like you in here." Paddy's face lit up and it looked as if he was going to cry.

"I miss you too mate, I'm counting the days til you come out"

* * *

"Oi muppet, don't come near me in here yeah. I know you gay boys all love being around a bunch of naked men", Wayne smirked, while slapping Aaron on the back of the head as he walked past him and into the shower room.

"Just do one Wayne, yeah", Aaron said as he stripped down to just a towel and joined his fellow in-mates in the showers.

"Hey everybody, see him there", Wayne shouted across the room, pointing at Aaron, "He's a queer. Watch out for 'im in here." Wayne laughed, followed by a few others which of course left Aaron hot headed and blushing with rage. Some of the people had actually moved away from Aaron now.

"Hey, you, gay one" Aaron looked around to see a rather tall and butch man crowding over him, in just a towel. "Yeah", Aaron said, with his mouth quivering.

"Don't mind that guy over there. I reckon in a few weeks he'll be getting his hands on any guy action he can. Everybody else here is the same."

Aaron smirked. He had a glimmer in his eye. "Listen mate, you wouldn't do us a favour would ya?"

"I think I know what it is", the deep, husky voice called out, "I got it." He winked and then walked over to Wayne and stood beside him. Aaron stood at the door looking on. Everyone's head turned with the sound of a soap bar hitting the floor. Slowly, each person made their way to the door.

The man now leaned down to Wayne and said "Sorry son, could you get that for me please." Aaron left the room at the sight of Wayne bending down, and a huge grin overcame his face at the sound of a loud girly scream crying out from the shower room. He had gotten his revenge.

* * *

"Aaron Livesy, you've got a visitor, table 4". Aaron walked through to see Jackon's back facing him. Jackson waited at the table, his hands crossed and his chin resting on his thumbs. Aaron reluctantly made his way over to the table, unaware of what to say. He sat down and let Jackson speak first.

"Sorry", was the first thing he said.

"For what?" Aaron pushed.

"You know what for. For last time. For messing up, for not being able to visit much. I'm sorry. I wanted to come and see you more."

"Well you've been able to visit for the past two weeks, why so late?"

"Aaron. I- look, I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you like this."

"Right, scared ya away have I?"

"No, of course not. Don't be daft. I just, I just didn't know what I would say."

"Sounds like you still don't Jackson. So you're just going to visit me when you can finally bring yourself to see me in here. I just have to sit in my cell and hope that every day I see you sitting here, when you do whatever you like at home, probably not even caring about me, until I get out of this dump anyway."

"Aaron, you're all I think about."

"I'm not stupid Jackson, just say it. You're losing your feelings for me."

"No I'm not Aaron, I swear. I know you find it hard to believe someone can love you, but I do! Didn't I promise you I would be here when you get out in two and half months?"

"Do you still intend to keep that promise?"

"Of course."

"And do you promise you'll visit as much as you can while I'm still in here"

"Yes, well, I'll try. Well. . ."

"Whatever Jackson. I'll see you in two and a half months then, if even. I won't hold my breath." Aaron stromed up off the table and made his way back to his cell, leaving Jackson feeling miserable in his seat wondering how to fix this.


	6. December

**December**

"Merry Christmas!" Chas squeeled as she took a seat in front of Aaron at the table, plonking a tiny muffin with an unlit candle on it onto the table. Paddy and Adam joined her at the table. Carl had come too but he didn't bother coming in to see Aaron. As far as he was concerned, Aaron could stay in prison for the rest of his life.

"Cheers", Aaron responded blandly, lifting his pale white face out of hands.

"Sorry about the cake", Chas apologised, "If we brought a big one they'd tear it apart in case we were hiding summat."

"Don't matter" Aaron said sourly. He looked up at Adam who gave him a smile, a friendly smile, a smile that showed he supported him, and that he wasn't going to go all out and in his face like Chas was doing right now. "Happy Christmas mate", he said, causing a light smile to swipe across Aaron's face. It wasn't long before Chas interrupted their moment.

"Me and Paddy got you a present! We can't bring it in though. But it will be waiting for ya when you get back." She smiled, trying to get Aaron to respond at least slightly, like he had with Adam.

"Thanks", was all he said.

"Oh come on Aaron, cheer up". Chas' efforts were only making Aaron more annoyed.

"What for", he snapped, "Why the hell would I cheer up. Its Christmas and I'm stuck in a flaming cell with the person I hate most in the world. Other than that I'm completely alone except when you show up and get so in my face that I'd actually rather be alone!"

Chas' face dropped. It was obvious she was trying to fight back tears. Aaron had obviously offended her greatly and both Adam and Paddy would normally object to his behaviour, but they found it hard to confront Aaron now. They were unsure why. Were they afraid? Or did they just feel sorry for him?

For once Chas' voice went low pitched and crackly. "Oh right, sorry Aaron, I'll leave you be then if you don't want to talk to me. I wouldn't want to ruin your Christmas". She pushed the muffin she brought over to his side of he table and stood up, wiping an escaping tear from her eye. She turned away to hide her angst, only to look back to say one more thing before she left. "Despite everything that's happened Aaron, I couldn't be more proud of ya", she said, wiping away another tear, and then returned to Carl outside.

"You're mother didn't deserve that you know", Paddy finally objected.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it's what I do best init. Push away the people who care. I'm surprised you two haven't ditched me and all."

"Aaron you know we'd never ditch you." Adam added.

"I wouldn't blame you'se. All I do is make things worse, push people away, then want them back once they've given up on me. And why wouldn't they give up. Its not like I'm the most welcoming person. Everytime someone new comes into my life I have to muck it up and then go back to being alone. But hey, I'll get over it. I always do. That's just how it is for me, always alone." Now _he_ had turned on the waterworks and he was trying his best to hold back his tears for the sake of not looking weak in front of Adam and Paddy.

"Aaron" Paddy said softly, "The day I give up on you is the day I die. And maybe not even then. I might come back and haunt you just to make up for all those times you messed with me. But I'd make sure I was the only one who got to you." A single tear escaped from Aaron's bagged blue eyes now but he managed to stop more from flowing.

"Thanks Paddy", he said in a quiet cracked voice.

"So, eh, have you had any more visitors today?" Paddy asked ever so obviously. Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No Paddy, Jackson hasn't come, and he won't. I told ya, I drive everyone away, and Jackson's one of them."

"Well, you don't know that do you?"

"Its pretty obvious. If he cared he'd be here wouldn't he. No sign of him for a month and not even a visit or a card or anything on Christmas day. Don't be daft Paddy."

"Alright. Sorry Aaron. But you know you still have loads of people who care. Look I've got to rush back home, I'm having Marlon and Rhona over for Christmas dinner. I'll visit you again tomorow promise, and hey, its only a few more weeks. You're doing great Aaron, I'm dead proud of you." Paddy grabbed his coat and rushed out as if there was an emergency.

"Sorry to be a downer Aaron but I gotta go too. I'm heading over to Scarlett's for dinner. But just so you know, people do care about ya. You just don't realise it because you're so used to being rejected. No offence or anything. Maybe this will convince you." Adam said, slipping a large card onto the table over to Aaron. "Sorry about Jackson, mate, but you're definitely not alone. Happy Christmas".

"Yeah, Happy Christmas mate", Aaron said, more focussed on the card in front of him, than Adam, who was now heading towards the door.

He opened the giant card, expecting to see a note from Adam and his signature, but was taken aback by how complete the card was. He looked up at the top left corner. "_Sorry you have to be in prison on Christmas day. We'll make it up when you get out. Lots of love and be strong, Charity_." Below that was another message, slightly harder to read. "_Don't worry Aaron, you're not the first Dingle to end up in jail. If you get any hastle just mention my name. I know a few people in the slammer, might help. Merry Christmas lad, Cain_". Aaron couldn't believe how many people had signed the card. He didn't realise this many people would care enough to make the effort. He continued exploring it as each extra message made him all the more happy.

"_I hope you're brushing up on your mechanic skills somehow in there Aaron, you were always making a mess in the garage. You might even get a promotion if you improve a bit. Merry Christmas Aaron, love you really. Debbie_."

"_I know you don't really like me but I'm sorry to see you in prison on Christmas day. I hope you're okay. Its not long now, right? Scarlett_."

"_I'm missing you loads Aaron. Can't wait til you get out. We still have to have a talk about boys. You can't run away from that convo forever. Love you Aaron and I'm so proud. See you soon, Victoria xx_."

As he glanced through all the messages, his eyes began to swell up again. He didn't care if Jackson hadn't shown up now. Well okay he had, but this was a great distraction which definitely cheered him up.

"Excuse me sir, sorry you couldn't give your present in. But its against policy. Its best if you hold onto it and give it to him when he comes out."

Adam turned around and furrowed his eyebrows at the officer. What the hell was she on about.

"Sorry, I didn't bring a present? You must have made a mistake".

"Are you sure. The officer here before me said he saw some young lad who came to visit Aaron Livesy drop off this present." She took her hand out from under the table and in it was a samll box that was wrapped in red paper and tied up in a pink bow. "Are you not Jackson Walsh?" Adam looked even more confused now. This woman was handing him a present and calling him Jackson, when suddenly he put the pieces together.

"Oh right, yeah I am sorry. Just having an off day. My mind is everywhere. Must be just the holidays. Thanks for that, I'll make sure he gets it." Adam said, taking the present in his hands. So Jackson had come to see Aaron in prison? But he never went in to see him in the end? Why did he leave the present there? So Aaron would get it when he came out in a few weeks? Adam didn't care anyway. He wasn't usually one to be nosey but he wanted to see what was inside, especially after Aaron's jargin about Jackson not caring about him anymore.

A card came with the present. Adam opened that first. It read:

_Aaron, I know our relationship hasn't been very strong recently. And I know I'm to blame for that too. I love you and I made you a promise, and I do still intend to keep it. I'm madly in love with you, and some people would even pop the question if they loved someone as much as I love you. I'm not going to though because I know you would run a mile before I even finished my sentence. But when people ask them to marry them, they give them a ring, as a promise to be theirs forever. I'm giving you this ring to show that I'm keeping my promise to you. So if you ever find yourself asking yourself if I really care about you, look at this ring and that will tell you. I hope you'll wear it, it would mean a lot to me if you did. Merry Christmas, Aaron, I really and truly am crazy in love with you._

Adam opened the box to see a shiny gold ring staring back at him. He took it out of the box and held it up, so that it would further glimmer in the sunlight. When he held it up he noticed there was an inscription on it all the way around the ring. It read:

Aaron, I promise to love you forever, Jackson.

So it looks like Jackson hadn't given up on Aaron all along. Aaron hadn't pushed him away, and Jackson still cared. Placing the ring back in the box, and the card back in the envelope, Adam wondered to himself, why didn't Jackson visit him then, if he cared so much?

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello, and thanks for reading. As I said at the start of this fic, I intend to continue this story into another fic. I already made a "what happens next" fic which is a sequel to this, but I wasn't too pleased with it. I'll still continue it and conclude it if people want me to, but it will be an alternative ending to how this story goes. As for the story; in the previosu fic, I made it that Nikhil was gay and he kissed Jackson. That was the first chapter of the "next" fic, which still applies to this story. I'll probably upload that chapter to this story, just in case people forgot it or haven't read it. What happens in that chapter will remain the same from the last story, but the chapters after it won't apply to this story, as it will be a whole new fic, with a different ending to what happens when Aaron gets out of jail. Btw this is the second last chapter, third last if I include the chapter I just mentioned from my other fic. Thank you for reading and/or reviewing. :)


	7. January Part 1

**Author's note: **Sorry if I confused anyone with the last author's note. This is a chapter taking from my previous "What Happened Next" fic. The contents in this will apply to this ongoing story of Aaron in prison, and then the next one where he is out of prison. The other chapters in the "what happened next" fic won't count to this and the next story. Sorry if I'm confusing you again. I'm including this chapter just in case people forgot it or didn't read it, but I've made a few changes to it anyway, and then the next chapter shall be Aaron's prison sentence finally over. Thanks again for reading :)

* * *

**January Part 1**

"Alright mate. How ya doin? Not long now eh?" Adam asked to a bored imprisoned Aaron. Adam was accompanied by Paddy. In merely 3 days, Aaron would be out of prison and back to his original life.

"I know, thank God, mate. This place is as boring as hell". Aaron was slumped down on a crude wooden chair with a dejected expression on his face. Paddy could see this and tried to cheer him up.

"Well you'll be out in no time. And Cain said you can come back to the garage whenever. Chas is trying to get a welcome home party going for ya too."

"Tell her not to bother", Aaron retorted.

"C'mon mate" Adam interrupted, "Everyone lookin' forward to having you back".

"Everyone?" Aaron asked, and then lowered his voice to try and sound more casual, "Has Jackson been saying anything?" Paddy and Adam's expressions had dropped. They knew, as well as Aaron, that that ship had sunk. Paddy saw Jackson quite a bit in the village. Jackson was finished on Declan's house but he was now working on his barn conversions. Whenever Paddy and Jackson did talk, it was about Aaron, but it was a simple "How is he getting on?" and that was it.

"Right, so not everyone then", Aaron said, lowering his head.

"Well he hasn't seen you in a while Aaron, I'm sure once you get out of here he'll be up to see you in the cottage. I'll make myself scarce when he does and you'se can get reacquainted", Paddy winked, trying to do anything to lighten Aaron's mood.

"He doesn't want that. I know it. He hasn't visited in about two months. If he wanted to see me he would have visited, or left some message or card or anything, but he hasn't. Look, I know its over, I guess I was just clutching at straws."

"Look, Aaron, trust me, once your out of here everything will be grand and Jackson will be more than happy to patch things up with you", Adam said. He didn't want to let on about Jackson's Christmas present. No doubt if he told Aaron that would reassure the mechanic that he cared for Aaron only and no one else, but he wanted it to be a surprise for when he got out, and anyways, he wasn't even allowed to bring the present into the visiting room.

"Ya think?"

"I know . . ."

* * *

Jackson had just finished his day's shift and was heading over to the Woolie for something to eat first because he couldn't wait until he got home. He ordered steak and chips and munched his way through it pretty quickly. On finishing his meal, he was accompanied at his table by another person.

"Sorry, erm . . excuse me. Are you busy?" Jackson looked up to see a tall handsome tanned man smiling at him nervously.

"Ehm, no, Nikhil right?" Jackson asked, picking up his glass of water and slugging at it. He knew Nikhil's name just he didn't want to seem like a stalker. "Just finished my dinner so I have time for a word."

"Oh, I actually went business wise. We need a builder down at the factory. We're trying to expand the business a bit."

"Okay yeah sure. I'm working on the Home Farm barns at the moment but if you want I can take a look at some measurements for you now and get someone on the job for you. I'll even get him to do at a discount price"

"Wow, yeah, great. That would be brilliant. Thanks." Jackson and Declan drove to the Sharma and Sharma factory in Jackson's car. They didn't speak much, just basic conversations, but they got along nonetheless. When they got there Jackson took out his measuring tape and began to work away, while Nikhil watched on and continue to bond with the builder.

"Aaron's getting out in a few days if I remember correctly, isn't he?" Jackson's face cringed. He had forgotten about Aaron. Not completely but just at that moment. Thousands of thoughts rushed through his head then. Should he visit him before he gets out? Should he visit him after he gets out? Should he give in to his fears that his relationship has been tarnished and just give up?, or should he pursue Aaron anyway, knowing that that is what both of them wanted. He realised he had been frozen for a few seconds when he saw the confused look on Nikhil's face.

"Erm, yeah, 3 days I think."

"You gonna celebrate or something with him?"

"We actually don't really talk anymore."

"Oh. Right. Sorry to hear."

"Nah its okay. We've both just . . got a lot going on at the moment is all. But enough about me. Are you and Maisie still going strong?"

"Kind of. Well yeah. I dunno. Its great sometimes and then other times I dunno. There's a lot of drama attached to her though. Dunno if I can handle all this stuff with her Dad. She's all over the place. Nothing against her or anything but sometimes it can be too much, you know?"

Jackson nodded his agreement. "I do know, Aaron's life is fairly drama-central too." He stood up and put the tape in his pocket. "Well, that should be it. Got all the info I need. I'll sort something out for you tomorrow"

"Oh wow, great. Thanks again mate. Here, there has to be something I can do for you." Nikhil took out his wallet and walked over to Jackson, while he tried to take out some money.

"Oh, no, please. I hardly did anything. Just being friendly, don't worry about it." Nikhil heard him but decided to ignore him anyway, being the gentleman he was, he continued to offer Jackson the money, now waving 50 quid at him.

"No really Nikhil, don't sweat it", Jackson said as he grabbed Nikhil's hand to shut it as if to say 'I'm not taking it'. Both of them suddenly went quiet. Tension built up from something. Sparks maybe? Jackson's hand was holding on to Nikhil's and the pair were inches away from each other. Jackson broke the silence first but his voice went all cracked and silence.

"Keep the . . . money". He couldn't help leaning in while he said that and neither could Nikhil. Within seconds the two of them were kissing, Nikhil's cold soft lips against Jackson's rugged ones. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Quite romantic actually. They moved their mouths but never used their tongues. After about 20 seconds they simultaniously pulled away.

"Right then, I better be off. I'll have a builder for you tomorrow." Jackson walked back to his van and got in. He drove a bit down the road and then stopped, with his eyes still wide open, he leaned his head against the steering wheel and thought about what he had just done.


	8. January Part 2

**Author's note: **Once again, this is the final chapter of the prison fic, as Aaron is out of prison, which you shall read below. Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed or gave ideas, and as I've said numerous times, this will be carried over to a new fic of what happens after this. It will probably have the words "Behind Closed" in the titles, because I'm very original :P. Enjoy :)

* * *

**January Part 2**

Chas came flying through the Smithy door with a load of baloons in her hand which read "Welcome Home". She stepped into garden and attatched them to any random place she could, she even put one on the bus stop down the road.

"Chas c'mon" Paddy called out from the Smithy door, "We don't have all day!"

"Yeah alright relax Paddy I'm coming." She stumbed across the road in her high heels, avoiding the familiar blue van coming her direction.

"Oi" she shouted, as Jackson's van slowly camed to a halt beside her. He rolled down the window to speak to her.

"Sorry about that, but you should watch where you're going too."

"I don't care about that. Look, Jackson, we're having a welcome home party for Aaron and it would mean the world to 'im if you came. Please come", Chas begged, failing to convince him with her pouted lips and puppydog eyes.

"Look, Mrs. Livesy -"

"Dingle"

"Sorry, Mrs Dingle, but I have somewhere else I'd rather be" Jackson said firmly, and rolled up the window and continued to drive through the village.

"How rude" Chas said to herself, storming her way back over to Smithy.

"What took you" Paddy asked, before she even had a chance to step in the door.

"That Jackson fella right. I asked 'im to come 'ere and he completely shut me off. Well his loss cause Aaron could do a hundred times better. My precious boy." A tear now started to escape from Chas' eyes. She had become very emotional these past few months. Suprisingly, her son doing time in prison had made her more proud of him, not for that reason obviously.

Once Adam finished setting up a pile of cups on the table like Chas had ordered, he sat down on the couch and listened to Paddy and Chas talk about Jackson and Chas' recent interaction with him. He still didn't understand Jackson. He left a ring for Aaron to get, saying that he'll love him forever, and then avoids any confrontation with him. Why was he doing this? Sitting on the couch, Adam realised he was never going to find the answer this way. He ignored Holly who was shiting on about some boyband to him and got the keys to his quadbike and headed for the door.

"Hold on a minute" Chas squeeled, hindering his exit, "Where are you running off to. Aaron could be out any minute."

"Yeah I know, look. Paddy do you mind if I go and collect Aaron from prison? I just think he'd prefer it to his mum and dad. Well surrogate dad."

"What on you're quadbike, you must be mad -" Chas tried to interfere but Paddy interrupted her.

"Go ahead Adam, that's a great idea. Just be safe yeah?" And with that Adam was out the door and on his quadbike, but would he be able to get to Jackson and sort out all that business before Aaron got out. He would have to hurry no doubt.

* * *

Adam's knocks became louder and faster. "Jackson open the bloody door!" He shouted, hoping somehow that shouting would make Jackson appear at his door. Was this even the right flat? Aaron had brought him here once to hang out with Jackson, but a couple of beers hazed his memory a bit. He turned around and resigned himself to give up hope when he heard the door unlatching. Turning desperately, he saw a woman, large, short brown hair, and in just a towel - not a pretty sight to see where Adam was concerned.

"Well 'ello. Came just in time, you can scrub me unreachables. No I joke, unless you want to", the loud mouthed woman winked, "My name's Hazel, I'm Jackson's mum. Can I help ya?" Adam stood there stuttering to himself, unaware of what to say to this impecable woman. "Well do ya speak?" she prodded.

"Yeah, sorry. You just caught me off guard. Is Jackson around."

"Don't be too shy love, I'm wearing a towel. But I can take it off if it would make you more comfortable", she laughed, while Adam grimaced, "But seriously, no Jackson aint here. Said he had somewhere to be, someone to see. Also said something about building work in a sweet factory for a man named Nicola or something like that. Wouldn't be surprised if he was gay with a name like Nicola, I once made acquaintances with a Spanish lesbian called Joel. Mind you he could be at the prison visitin that Aaron chap. But he looked dressed up like he was going on a date, maybe with Nicola" she laughed "so try one or the other. I doubt he's gone to the prison though. But he does know how to pick 'em doesn't he. I said to myself, I said Hazel, you raise a decent well mannered boy, and what does he do, he chases after the 'bad boy', thug types. Gay thugs didn't exist in my day you know."

Adam's head filled with panic. This woman didn't sound like she was going to stop talking any time soon, and now that he had had his information, sort of, he cut her off with a "cheers, thanks" and ran back to his quadbike. He flicked down his left sleeve to reveal his watch.

"Shit only half an hour left til Aaron's out", he thought to himself. if he went to the sweet factory, he'd miss Aaron for sure, but if he went to Aaron, he'd miss Jackson for sure.

* * *

"Aaron Livesy you have been officially released from Emmerdale County Prison on the 17th January 2011 after serving seven months for a violent attack of ABH on an innocent victim . . ." the police officer continued her legal rant while leading Aaron to the possession's counter to collect his things. One by one the person behind the counter gave back everything he had given in at the start of his sentence, there was nothing new given to him. He sighed as he hoped maybe someone would have dropped off a present or something from Christmas, but it didn't matter, he was just happy to be free, and to go home and see those who cared about him and hopefully those he wished cared about him. He clutched the card Adam had given him to his stomach and headed to the exit, undoubtedly expecting his mother to jump on him like a horny slapper, as well as Paddy, Adam, and maybe a few others waiting for him too.

He took his first step out into the free, open air.

Nothing.

There was absolutely no one there waiting for him. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the card in his hand, as if that was to answer where everybody is. He looked back up to once again find no one there. "What the hell" he murmured to himself. "Thanks for the love guys."

"Oh there you are mate. Been lookin' for ya everywhere inside. Thought I'd missed ya."

Aaron turned around to see his best mate facing him. Adam flashed one little smile and Aaron walked forward and gave him a tight hug.

Adam tried to speak despite his face being squashed between Aaron's shoulder and face. "I know you haven't had much action in there mate but you know I'm straight right." Aaron took his head off Adam's shoulders, looked at him, and they both started laughing. The good times were already back and he couldn't be happier to have this normality in his life again.

"Where the heck is everyone, thought I'd get a bigger crowd than this. But I s'pose you have gained weight so you count for three people." Aaron joked. Adam playfully hit him hard in the arm.

"Oi, cheeky. I only put on a pound or two. And anyway it's muscle. And don't worry, Chas has organised a welcome home party for ya at Smithy. Everyone is there waiting for you."

"I knew she'd do summat like this, the stupid cow. The last thing I want is all the attention and people coming up to me and shaking my hand and pretending to be nice to me."

"Aaron, don't lie. You do want that. You love to be noticed."

"Well, yeah, but not like that. In small doses maybe. To be honest I'd rather just hang out with you somewhere. Maybe we could take your quad to the farm or something, until the party dies down."

"Sorry mate, promised Paddy and Chas I'd return you, but I will promise you some alone time before we get back", Adam winked.

"You what?" Aaron laughed confusedly. "You comin' onto me mate." Adam laughed along and handed him a card, the card.

"What are you, the card bearer or something? What is it?"

"Just open it Aaron". Aaron played with the envelope, ripping the sealed paper so he could take out the card. He read it. Then read it again. He was confused. It was Jackson's card, the card that was meant to be accompanied by a ring. He smiled when he read it, but it would have been more romantic if maybe Jackson was there to give him it.

"Adam what the hell. Is this a joke? Why are you giving me this and why do you have it? And what's all this talk about a ring?"

"You'll have to ask that guy, mate" Adam said, nudging his head behind Aaron.

Aaron turned around to hear a sweet "hello" in a rugged mans voice. He was greeted with a huge wide smile and before he knew it Jackson had already made his way up to him and wrapped his arms around him so tight, Aaron almost could have suffocated.

"Jackson, erm, what are you doing?"

"Didn't I promise you, didn't I keep my promise. The promise that the second you get out that door, I would be waiting to give you the biggest hug, and more if you want." He whispered that last part. Aaron couldn't help the huge smile flash across his face, and it wasn't long before he threw his hands up and wrapped them around the strong muscles of his lover, his boyfriend. Jackson pulled back and smiled at him, which Aaron subsequently did too. He then pushed Jackson off of him and punched him in the arm.

"That was for making me think you left me!", he said, then smiled and took Jackson in his arms once again.

"Fags" Adam coughed, and all three of them burst into laughter.

"Shut it mate, we're not that bad", but Jackson was keen to prove him wrong.

"Actually we are Aaron. We still have the matter of the ring." Jackson got down on one knee in front of Aaron and pulled the box out of his jacket pocket.

"Jackson, if you propose to me I'm actually going to punch you in the face." They both laughed.

"Ha, please Aaron, do I have mug written on my face. But seriously though, Aaron Livesy, the sexiest, most handsome gay mechanic in all of Yorkshire, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

Aaron smiled the biggest smile he had ever shown. "Of course I will. Just gimme the ring in the car though yeah, don't slip it on here cause it will look completely gay."

"Haha fair enough." Jackson got up slipped the ring into Aaron's pocket and pulled him in for a passionate, long lasting kiss. The taste of Jackson's lips had never tasted so good, so sweet, so welcoming.

"Ah-erm, not up for watching gay porn thank you very much", Adam interrupted, causing the pair to pull away from each other.

"Sorry", Jackson apologised, and took his right hand from Aaron's back and used it to brush Aaron's cheek with his thumb. "So word on the street has it that there's a raging party in this tiny cottage in Emmerdale. Are we up for it?" Jackson looked to Adam, who looked to Aaron, who looked at Adam and then back to Jackson.

"Yeah you know what, I think I can manage it now" he smiled.

"Great, in that case, Adam, you take these", Jackson said, taking Aaron's stuff that he had dumped on the floor, as well as the two cards Aaron had clenched to his hands, "If you don't mind I would like to escort my boyfriend to the party."

Adam took the stuff willingly and headed to his quad. Jackson took hold of Aaron's hand and intertwined his fingers with it.

"Do you think Paddy and Chas will mind if we're a few minutes late due to 'traffic'" Jackson nudged.

"Only one way to find out I guess", Aaron grinned, and he took his hand off Jackson's and placed the ring Jackson slipped in his pocket onto his ring finger. "That's better", he said, taking Jackson's hand once again, and the pair set off to Jackson's van and back to his family and friends at home.


End file.
